emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Yelenia
Statistics Name: Yelenia of the house of Ar-Feiniel Race: Night Elf Sex: Female Age: 2213 Class: Priest Guild: The Fashionistas Physical Description Yelenia stands approximately 7'0". Hair is white as the moon and cascades down her back like a waterfall. Skin is white with the lightest tint of blue. Her body is surprisingly shapely despite countless years of study and meditation in the temple. She lacks the Ar-Feiniel markings. To some this is considered an act of defiance, to Yelenia, it illustrates servitude to a higher power. Personalityn Yelenia is the consummate ice-goddess. She is extremely quiet and continuously observing the actions and words of those around her. Her smile, on the rare occasion it does appear, lights up any room and melts every cold heart… except her own of course. Goals and motivators To bridge the gap between the shadows of her heart and the holy light of Elune’s grace. To win the war against the burning scourge and ensure safety for all Kaldorei both from the abominations of the scourge and any and all brutish Horde who may wish to harm or dominate the Kaldorei. History Born in Astranaar, Yelenia is the eldest sister of three. A rebellious child, she was rarely seen by her parents and siblings, especially during the summer months, as she would wander deep into the wilderness to escape the rigors and monotony of daily life and be at peace with her thoughts. As a teenager, she did what she could to protect her sister’s and parent’s from raiding bands of Horde outlaws, and she fought well. She had begun the journey to become a ranger, skilled with the bow. Everything changed when she fell in love. The turmoil of her heart had found a temporary solace and for once, she was genuinely happy. Her and her mate continued to train in the ways of the ranger and lived together in perfect harmony. Her life path seemed to be clearly laid out before her. However, all of this changed one fateful day when her mate, who shall remain unnamed at Yelenia’s behest, was struck down from behind by a Forsaken Rogue. Yelenia, consumed by rage and a fleeting madness, killed the Rogue but with one thought…. death. Although this act was one of self-preservation and passion, she still felt incredibly guilty and confused. For many years she retreated into hiding in a ramshackle cottage in Darkshore. Local children would refer to her as “the witch” and the humble fishermen of this village, although pleasant and friendly, avoided eye contact with her and approached her with the same apprehensive caution one would approach an untamed street dog. One day Yelenia was paid a visit by her youngest sister J’amariah. By this time, Jaimey had adopted the ways of the Hunter, her skill with the bow above and beyond where Yelenia’s had previously been. Jaimey had changed inwardly as well. Yelenia could sense a great resolve and power. Jaimey offered to take her away from this life of solitude and loneliness and Yelenia hesitantly accepted. Jaimey had by now become an officer of a guild, the Fashionistas. Yelenia grudgingly joined only later to discover this guild had a lot of very genuine, good people… so she stayed. They traveled to the Kaldorei capital city of Darnassus where Yelenia soon discovered the path of Elune. A barrage of memories flooded back to her as she began her studies in the art of harnessing Elune’s power. It suddenly made sense to Yelenia how, so many years ago, she was able to strike down the Rogue with her mind. Yelenia continues to pursue Elune’s path but she has favored the shadow as it is here, she sees true power. She has also re-committed herself to preserving the Kaldorei ways and protecting the Kaldorei lands with an incredible intensity unmatched by any of her sisters. She fluctuates between Darnassus and Theramore Isle where she trains with the Master Tailor furthering her craft. It should also be noted Yelenia has taken notice of the various guilds who have also committed themselves to protecting Kaldorei territory. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Priest